Cerulia Ren
Background With the disappearance of her parents, Cerulia was raised by her older brother, Mizudori. They had a tranquil and peaceful home that Mizudori ran like his dojo, hard when needed but calm and focused the rest of the time. When she was the age of four, Mizudori had began training Cerulia in the ways of Kung Fu given the area that they lived in. He was hard on the young child but only was hard on her because he believed her to be like their hunter parents while he was not one for the life that they had taken. However, he trained her with everything that she knew and helped her excel in Sanctum Academy. The time went on and Cerulia grew to be a calm and peaceful young lady. Though it wasn't until the fire that burned down Mizudori's dojo happened, that Cerulia found out that there was a violent storm that raged under the calm of her facial features only to be seen by the darkening of her lavender eyes for her movements would not tell a soul. After the fire had been put out and they went through what was left, Mizudori and Cerulia moved to Vale where he once more opened up a new dojo and enrolled Cerulia into Beacon Academy to begin her next round of schooling. Personality & Behavior Cerulia is a very quiet girl by nature. But do not mistake her quiet nature for being shy. She will speak when spoken to or when she feels that her input in needed. Gentle and calm, she hardly is upset. When she does get upset, it is still very quiet and calm. It is normally considered to be the 'calm before the storm.' Appearance Cerulia is a slender girl with a lean but toned muscle build. Her skin is light in complexion which causes her lavender eyes rimmed with blue to stand out behind her dark and full lashes. She has long, straight cerulean hair that comes down to just beyond her rear which is normally tied loosely half way down. She wears a oriental style jacket of violet, silver and cerulean that comes down to her knees in the back and sides and is open in the front just above her bust line. Underneath is a black body stocking that comes down to the ankle which is tied at the waist with a silver belt. Upon her feet are simple black flats. On her right wrist is a strand of blue prayer beads and a strand of green with each bead being etched with a prayer symbol. Abilities Archery - A natural keen eye helps with the sure aim that Cerulia has when it comes to her bow. Training long and hard to make sure that she has the skill needed to use her Semblance. With having to be stationary for long periods of time to maintain a greater draw strength, the damage that could come from her shot could be anything from simply a warning shot to one that could very well tear threw someone or something. Kung Fu - Trained by her Older brother when she was young, she took a regular place among the students of her brother's Dojo. Regardless of blood relation, he did not go easy on her as he expected her to do well with the movements and techniques shown and taught to the class. Once she had outgrown the teachings of her brother, he had hoped that she would be able to broaden her Martial Art's training while at Beacon. Gymnastics - Agility, flexibility, sure footed and toned. Along side of her Kung Fu training, she had taken a personal interest in the acrobatics of the gymnast. One ability helping the other for the end goal of a well oiled machine of fluid movements and fast reactions. Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:Templates